


Blank Spaces

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Louis has amnesia, M/M, No Smut, Old memories, thats basically it, they have a daughter names amelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you?" Louis asked, staring at the tall lad with tattoos all over his arms. </p><p>"You don't remember me?" He asks. </p><p>Louis shakes his head. "Am I supposed to?" </p><p>Harry looks down at his daughter putting a hand on her head. "No." Amelia dug her head into harrys legs trying her best not to cry. </p><p>"Ill um...I'll call your mom to tell her youre awake."</p><p>//</p><p>Louis and his daughter were in a car crash leaving him with amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so sorry if there's misspelling or it doesnt make sense. Please comment

"Papa?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Louis answered not taking his attention away from the road. 

"Where are we going?" Amelia asked playing with her bear daddy gave her for her birthday. 

"We're going to pick up pampers and food for the puppies." Louis replied turning the car into the parking lot. 

"How come daddy couldn't pick them up on his way home?" 

"Because daddy has to work late today." Louis parked the car rushing to get Amelia out the car, and grab the things he needed before one of the puppies woke up. 

 

"Papa do you think we have time to get ice cream?" Amelia asked on the way back home. 

"No baby we have ice cream at home and daddy has to-" and that when It happened. 

Everything happened in flashes. All Louis worried about was protecting Amelia. Louis got her out of her seat and wrapped himself around her but its hard to do when the car is rolling over. 

 

"Hey baby are you all right?" Harry whispered to Amelia. 

"I have a headache daddy." Amelia whispered shifting her head towards Harry. "Where are we daddy? And wheres papa? We were just at the store." 

"We're at the hospital and papa's in another room. " Harry said placing his hand on Amelia's head. 

"Oh" is all Amelia says before falling asleep. 

 

When Amelia wakes up again it's because harry is picking her up to go home. 

"Daddy?" Amelia mumbles. 

"Im here baby go back to sleep." Amelia nods slowly drifting back into her dreams. 

 

"Papa?" Is the first word out of her mouth when she wakes up. 

"Papa isnt here, Piglet." Gemma says walking over toward Amelia's bed. 

"What about daddy?" Amelia asked sitting up. 

"Hes not here either." Gemma said placing tulip and rose on the bed. 

"Where are they?" Amelia asks rubbing rose's tummy. 

"Your daddy went to visit papa in the hospital." 

"Why is papa in the hospital?" 

"You're gonna have to ask daddy that when he comes home. " Amelia nods putting the puppies on the floor and walking to the kitchen. 

 

"How is he Dr. Geller?" Harry asks not really wanting to know the answer cause he knows its gonna be bad. 

"Well he's in a coma and itll last from a week to a year. Hes also probably most likely gonna wake up with amnesia. He got hit pretty hard surprised it didnt dent his skull. Any ways besides that he's completely healthy. Heart rate if fine oxygen levels are great." Harrys thanks the doctor before he leaves. 

Harry walks up next to Louis and sits in a chair. "So uh i heard if you talk to someone in a coma they can hear you. I dont know if its true but its worth a shot."

Two days later Harrys still at the hospital talking to Louis. Harry doesnt even know what hes talking about anymore. All he knows is Louis has some kind of memory about him because when ever Harry talks about one of their dates Louis' heart beat speeds up. 

"Harry you have to go home and get ready to go to work. Amelia might lose one parent she can't afford to lose another." Harry agrees with Anne kissing Louis on the forehead before walking out. 

After work Harry headed straight home instead of visiting Louis, like hes been doing the past week. Harry has been tempted all week to quit and be with Louis but he cant. Amelia needs harry and harry needs Amelia and this job. 

"Amelia why dont you tell daddy what you did today." Anna said placing a big bowl of spaghetti in the middle of the table. Harry raises his eyebrows looks at Amelia.

"Nothing bad I promise." Amelia replies to the eyebrow raise. "I made papa a get well notebook. I know he wont be able to read it right now but he can when he wakes up." 

"What in the notebook?" harry said putting the fork full of spaghetti in his mouth. 

"Its memories of me and papa and some of me you and papa." Amelia told Harry giving him a smile. "Daddy can i see papa tomorrow?" Amelia added shyly not knowing how Harry would react. 

"Course baby bear." 

 

Harry got off from work early, with his bosses permission of course, and raced to Amelias school. 

"Are you ready for papa or do you want food first?" Harry asked placing her in her car seat. 

"PAPA!" Amelia shouted wondering why harry even bothered asking. 

 

Once they got to Louis' floor Amelia started freaking out.  
"Daddy, what of papa wakes up and he doesn't remember me? What of he hates me? What if-" Harry places his hand over her mouth. 

"Papa-" Harry picks her up, "papa could never hate you. He might not remember you but that's alright because once he gets to know you he'll love you just like he did before." Harry put her back on the floor. "You ready?" Harry said opening the door to Louis' room. 

"Talk to papa while i talk to grandma okay?" Amelia nodded slowly walking over to Louis. 

"Has anything happened?" Harry asked sitting down next to Jay. 

"His hand twitched!" Jay whisper-shouted.  
Harry looked over to see Amelia holding Louis' hand and talking. 

"Do you think he'll remember her?" Jay added. Harry shrugged. "Amelia asked the same thing in the hallway.

"You look exhausted." Harry said once it went quiet. "I could stay with him tonight if you want. Seems like you need it." Jay shook her head.

"No Amelia needs you." Jay said placing her hand on Harrys thigh. 

Harry stared at her hand for a minute thinking of how Louis would do that when he didnt know how to comfort harry. "Its one night, Jay. Im not leaving forever. I couldnt do that to her. I trust you and Anne to take care of her for one night." 

"Alright fine. I better get going then visiting hours are over in a bit. " Jay got up and hugged Harry then walked over to louis to say their good byes. 

Its been ten minutes and harry still hasnt left his seat from the other side of the room. Harry thinks its time he should talk now so he gets up and sits next to Louis. 

"You know" Harry holds onto Louis' hand, "Amelia was nervous to see you. She was scared that you would have woken uo and you wouldve hated her. Shes our daughter by the way. Didnt know if you'd remember or not." Harry stays silent for a while. 

"I remember when you asked me out. I freaked out when i got to my dorm. I called up Niall and I was panicking on what id wear and he was just like 'have a beer itll relax you' and i wanted to scream at him because i didnt want beer breathe on the first date. I remember how you knocked on my door precisely at 7'o clock even though Zayn saw you at the door around six-forty and you had a white rose in your hand. I think my favorite part of the date was when you tripped because you were staring at me smelling the rose. I felt your stares. Didnt say anything cause i thought it was cute."

Harry told Louis stories of their dates. Of their secret little snogs at family parties. The time Amelia was so sick she had to go to the hospital. And that one time louis 'fell' into the pond at the park. Harry ended up falling asleep holding onto Louis' hand telling him about how Louis proposed and if Louis' mouth twitched into a smile nobody has to know. 

The next morning Harry is woken up by a nurse who was trying to take Louis' blood pressure. 

"Sorry" Harry muttered before moving his hand out of the way. 

"Did you tell him a story?" The nurse asked. 

Harry nodded." Yeah, why?"

"He has a small smile like when your fond of something but you dont want to show it." The nurse finished what she needed before walking out.  Harry looked at Louis to see what she was talking about. 'This boy could never hold back his fond' Harry thought. 

 

Harry had just finished the story about how Niall tried to set Zayn and Liam on a blind date when Jay and Amelia walk in. 

Three hours later and Amelia still hasnt ran out of stories about Louis hurting himself while taking care of her. 

"Daddy can i stay here with papa too? I promise ill be good." Amelia says giving Harry her best puppy dog face. 

"Let her sleep with her dad. She misses him." Jay says before he had a chance to answer. 

"Alright tonight only okay?" Amelia nods running back to Louis telling him how excited she is to tell him stories all night. 

Its around eight when Jay finally leaves. Harry sits next to Louis putting Amelia on his lap.  

"Wanna hear how papa and daddy met?" Amelia squeals. 

"Yes! Yes!" Amelia jumps up and down on Harry's lap. 

"Relax love" ,Amelia nods. "Alright. Daddy was the new kid in school and papa was popular cause he was the footy's captain. Cliché, huh." Amelia agrees. "Well daddy was getting bullied for being in papas grade and only being 16 and papa didn't like that so papa would let anyone bully me or else he'd tell on them-" 

"Would he really tell on them or do you just not want me to know papa was hitting people." Amelia interrupted. 

"Fine. Papa would hit him if they'd hit me, but daddy didn't know papa was the one protecting me.  After papa got out the word that he'd hot people for me people stopped bullying me and I ended up befriending papas friends before papa. So when I first talked to papa i was nervous. Do you wanna know why i was nervous?" Amelia nodded. "Because i found papa very cute and I had a crush on him. I kissed papa during his last footy game and thats when we started dating. I still didn't know papa was the one who stopped the bullying until our first date. "

"What happened on your first date, daddy?"

"Our first date? Our first date was in college."

"What?" Amelia interrupted. "You guys dated for the summer and no dates?" 

"Well papa and i were busy moving into a different city." Harry explains. 

"You and papa lived together before the first date?" Amelia thinks shes ready to explode. 

"No. Papa and i lived on the college campus but it was far from home. " Harry tries to explain. 

"Oh" Amelia understands now. 

"So papa asked me on a date when we were walking to class. Papa and I were dating already but that didn't make me any less nervous. Daddy picked be up on time and he even gave me a rose. On our date papa and I had a picnic in the park. He had flowers surrounding the blanket and music playing and he had candles but an officer said candles weren't allowed so we had to blow them out. That after the picnic we walked to the fair and we takes about getting married and getting out own place. We were young but papa and i always wanted to get married and have as many kids possible." 

Amelia cuddles into Harry, "I'm getting tired daddy." 

"Here sleep with papa. You fit." Harry places her on Louis' side. "See i told you." 

"Can you tell me about your wedding as a bed time story?" Amelia asked.

"Lets save that one for later. How about i tell you about how papa was crying when you took your first steps." Amelia giggled. "Okay. "

 

The next morning Harry and Amelia woke up before a nurse came in so they snuck down stairs to get food from the cafeteria. 

When Harry walked into the room he didn't expect Louis to be awake. 

"Who are you?" Louis asked, staring at the tall lad with tattoos all over his arms. 

"You don't remember me?" He asks. 

Louis shakes his head. "Am I supposed to?" 

Harry looks down at their daughter putting a hand on her head. "No." Amelia dug her head into Harry's legs trying her best not to cry. 

"Ill um...I'll call your mom to tell her youre awake." Harry says turning around to walk out. 

"Wait!" Louis shouts.

"Are you the people that have been talking to me?" Louis asks sitting up. 

Amelia turns around towards Louis. Red puffy eyes staring into his. "Im Amelia. This is Harry who is my daddy and your husband." Louis nods. 

"C'mere." Louis said to Harry and Amelia. 

"Youre my husband?" Louis says to Harry. 

Harry nods biting his lip. 

"But youre so hot." Louis adds and Harry giggles. 

Louis and Amelia start talking so Harry takes this as a chance to slip out and call Jay. 

After the call Harry slips back in unnoticed. 

"The doctor said you were gonna be in a coma for a year papa. They said you could have been in it longer." Amelia says not letting go of her dads hands because if she does she thinks hes gonna go back into the coma and she can't let that happen. She missed her papa way too much to ever let that happen ever again. 

"Well I heard people always talking to me about home and family and what they're looking forward to when I woke up. So I tried my best to wake up and here i am." Louis says getting tired. 

An hour later Louis and Amelia are sleeping and Jay Harry and the nurse are talking about Louis' miracle. "I don't know how he woke up. He wasn't supposed to wake up at least for months. I know I told you one but you needed hope. Couldn't crush your spirit even more." Dr. Geller said.

"Daddy?" Amelia said calling for Harrys attention and waking Louis up. 

Harry excuses himself and walks towards Amelia. 

"I had a nightmare." Amelia says sitting up. 

Harry doesnt know what to do. Louis usually takes care of her night mares. 

"What about baby?" Louis asks putting a hand on her back. 

Harry stares at him. "I had a dream that" Amelia sniffles," that you died papa." Amelias full on crying. Louis turns her around and hugs her. 

"I may not remember you a lot, Amelia. And i dont know if i ever will but i do know that i love you and I know that my brain is forgetting you and daddy but my heart never could. Id never leave okay. I wont die okay? I love you and daddy too much to allow that." Louis assures her rubbing his hand on her back. 

"Do you want to go back to sleep or do you wanna finally listen to daddy talk about the wedding?" Amelia perks up. "Wedding!" 

"Okay scoot over i wanna lay down too." Harry said crossing his arms and pouting. 

Louis and Amelia scoot over turning on their side since thats the only way all three of them will fit.

"wedding or proposal?" Harry asks. 

"Both." Louis answers softly before Amelia could. 

"Well we've been dating for a year and we went home to visit our parents and you went with your mom for a couple of days while i went with mine. And on the last day of visiting papa took dadd back to high school. The gates were locked so papa made me jump the gate and we walked around talking about old times. Then papa led me me to the spot where we had our first kiss and papa started talking about us and how he wanted to get married. So papa got on one knee and proposed. The ring was a duplicate of out high-school promise rings. Except they had forever engraved on the back." Amelia looks at louis then looks at Harry. "Papa you're such a sap." 

"Thats what happens when you're in love babe." Louis replied not looking away from Harry. 

"When I saw papa on our wedding I cried. Do you wanna know why i cried?" Harry continued, refusing to look up into Louis' eyes.  
Amelia nods. 

"Because as a little boy i was scared of love. I was scared I wouldn't be able to love. I was scared I wasn't gonna be loved. I was scared I  wasn't gonna find someone who loved me just as much as I loved them ,but then I found your daddy and he taught me that it was easy to love. He taught me what love was. Papa taught me to love myself. Papa taught me that its not hard to love someone as much as I thought it was gonna be. I knew papa loved me a lot. I knew papa loved me as much as I loved him. So when we were standing there saying our vows I knew this was it. I knew papa was gonna love me forever and I knew I was gonna love papa forever and everything could go wrong but it wouldn't matter because papa would teach me how to get over it. And then when it was time for the kiss papa kissed me like he never did before." Harry opened his eyes to see Amelia with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong babe?" Harry asked. 

"You made me cry daddy" Amelia hiccuped. 

"Im sorry babe. " Harry apologized hugging her. 

"Its okay daddy." Amelia said wiping her eyes, cuddling back into Louis. 

"So daddy," Louis says. "How was the honeymoon?" 

Harry clears his throat, "well uh we had to delay it by a year because my dad had a heart attack." 

"Oh" is all Louis says before putting Amelia on his tummy so he could lay on his back. 

"What about when we got Amelia?"Louis asks. 

"Well it took about a year for us to get approved for adoption and you were so drawn to Amelia so we got her." 

The three laid in Louis' bed all night telling Louis stories about everything and nothing at the same time. 

Louis isnt sure if he loves Harry as much as he did before the accident ,but Louis isn't really sure if it's possible to even love Harry more than he does right now.  

The next morning Jay and Louis are talking about the Louis' siblings while Harry signs the papers. 

"So that it daddy? Papa can come home now?" Amelia asks holding on to her teddy bear hoping for the best ,not really expecting harry to say yes.

"Yes, papa can come home now. Only if papa wants to, so go ask him." Amelia runs back to Louis almost dropping the teddy bear.

"Papa papa papa papa" Amelia says anxiously tapping her dads hand. 

"Yes, Amelia?" Louis replies turning his head towards her. 

"Can you come home with us instead of grandma?" Amelia asks. 

Louis looks at his mom, then towards Harry then back at his daughter. "That was always the plan babe." Louis says going in for a hug.

 

The last couple of days Harry Louis and Amelia sleep in the same bed. Anne and Jay went back home but Gemma came back with her kids for a couple days to get Louis used to the home.

"So Louis," Gemma starts, "how do you like ot here?" 

"S'fine" Louis answers tucking himself into the blanket. 

"Do you remember anything? Like at all?"  Gemma asks not breaking eye contact. 

"No not much. I mean I think the only reason im comfortable here is cause they talked to me while i was in the coma." 

 

Its been a month since Louis has been home. Gemma left and Anne and Jay haven't visited in a while. Louis thinks he'd probably get his memory back if harry and Amelia weren't a distraction. He also thinks thats not a good choice since he'd probably just dwell on the fact that he doesn't know who he is and it doesn't feel right. Louis just wants to find himself again before going back to his life. Don't get him wrong he loves Amelia and Harry but its hard when all they talk about it old memories of them together and none of just what Louis would do. Louis doesn't know who Louis is so how is he supposed to be him if he doesn't even know who he is?

"Harry?" Louis says getting Harrys attention from the tv. 

"Yeah?" Harrys voice rasps.

"Do I- did i have best friends?" Louis asks. 

"Yeah. Theres was Liam Zayn and Niall. Why?"  
Harry says playing with his shirt. 

"Can i um...can i maybe hang out with them? Alone?" Louis asks softly, not wanting to look at Harry. 

Harry clears his throat. "Oh um yeah when?" 

"Tomorrow maybe?" Louis questions. 

"Alright." Harry says going back to the movie.

 

The next day Harry and Amelia had a day out while Louis Liam Niall and Zayn had a boys night out. Which was basically the four boys in Harrys house with food and them talking with some game on as background noise. 

"So who was I before the accident?" Louis blurts out at one point during the hand out. 

"What do you mean, Lou?" Liam asks grabbing some chips from a sleeping Niall. 

"I mean who was I? What was I like? What did I do?" Louis asks wanting to know the answer already. 

Liam and Zayn look at each other. "You Louis, you were a professional footie player but you took time off for Amelia and you didn't have the same love for football after that, so you quit and I got Harry a job. You know you were always like that. You always put others before you and when Harry didn't let you quit because you were gonna end up missing it you got mad and told him to hop off." Liam said. 

"So what did I do before the accident? I didn't have a job? I let Harry work by himself and I didn't pay anything?" Louis asks. 

"Well no," Zayn butted in. "Since Harry didn't let you quit you went on the field angry and broke a bone in your foot. When they rushed you into the hospital and Harry was blaming himself and you went on disability." 

The rest of the day the boys just hung out and Louis felt better. He knew who he was and he has a clue of who he wants to be and he know what he's gonna be. Louis would call this a pretty good day. He knows he loves Amelia. He knows he loves harry. And he knows if he doesn't ever get his memory back Harry and Amelia are still always gonna be there every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to contact me my twitter is premiumiouis and my tumblr is problematic-lou


End file.
